


Yours and Mine (Ours)

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara loves them both and they both love him. It's each other they seem to have a problem with - not that that's any surprise.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Yours and Mine (Ours)

“He loved me first.”

“Because he had to.” Tobirama’s voice snorted. “Just like I unfortunate have to care about Hashirama despite his many idiocies.”

“Not like Madara loves me! He doesn’t think I’m an idiot!”

“Doesn’t he?”

Around the corner where neither of them could see his face, Madara gave a light shrug and nodded a little. He loved his brother dearly but, honestly, yeah he was kind of an idiot. He just knew better than to say so.

Not to say that his other lover wasn’t just as idiotic at times, evidenced by Tobirama’s insistence on antagonizing Izuna no matter how many times Madara had asked him to stop doing it. Their jealous spats over his attention weren’t nearly as annoying as he pretended they were, he actually rather liked knowing they both wanted so much from him, but it was the principal of the matter. Letting them fight without telling them to cool it could only lead to them fighting with _him_ and thinking he wasn’t annoyed.

“I don’t even know what you’re doing here,” Izuna sniffed from down the hall. “Today is _my_ day with him. Go home.”

“Unless you’ve managed to forget already, you had the entire week to spend with him while I was away on a mission. Now if you would kindly move the fuck out of my way, I would like to greet my partner.”

A light scuffle ensued that had Madara rolling his eyes and then one set of footsteps followed another down the hall from the front door towards the living room. Why he had allowed Izuna to answer the door when he’d already known who was there was a question he rather hoped neither of them thought to ask. He wasn’t sure they would like the answer that he just thought it was amusing to listen to them bicker over him. If pressed to choose he could have told them that he loved them both equally but it was much more fun for him to scold them for ‘being ridiculous’. And besides that he knew neither of them was brave enough to ask. They would rather fight.

“Hello you two,” he murmured as they both stomped in to the room. Tobirama made a bee-line for him without answering, bending down to tangle both hands in his hair and take his lips in a fiery kiss.

“Don’t be gross,” Izuna grumbled as he tossed himself down on the couch to plaster his body up against Madara's side. He subsided when Madara took his hand and wove their fingers together. Both of them were just so easy to please.

“Missed me?” Tobirama was practically purring as they drew apart, smug and not afraid to show it.

“I did,” Madara said.

Beside him Izuna huffed and turned his head away, although he noticeably made no move to separate himself from the spectacle or leave in any way. Madara contemplated his options for a moment before making a grand show of rolling his eyes at them both.

“How about I sit in the middle of the couch where you can both have a good cuddle at the same time? I’m sure we would all like to hear the results of your mission, Tobi, that political situation was already precarious before Hashirama threw your temper in to the mix.” He grinned. “I can only imagine how much worse it is now that you’ve told them all how stupid they are.”

Tobirama didn’t bother to deny it. All he did was begin shoving against Madara's side until he laughed and shoved Izuna in turn to give himself room to scoot over. Izuna grumbled still but allowed it, mollified that he wasn’t being asked to leave after enjoying so much alone time for the last few days. Once they were all piled on to the couch together Madara lifted both arms for his two partners to crawl under and reveled in the way they both sighed with contentment to be so close. This was heaven for him.

Bickering was all well and good, the fun had its time to be enjoyed, but at the end of it all this was what he most enjoyed. With both of the people he loved most in the world here in his arms he was truly happy.

“Right. Now. How many ruffled feathers do we need to soothe?” he asked.

“Quite a lot,” Tobirama replied without a hint of apology. “They managed to out-idiot my brother; I honestly didn’t think that was possible.”

He began his tale and even Izuna was enraptured, setting the scene for a calm evening of gossip and quality time together – with some bickering still, obviously. That much was simply in their nature and Madara wouldn’t change any of them for the world.


End file.
